Determining risk factors for disease can be helpful for assessing an individual's overall risk for a disease and in creating a plan to modify an individual's risk of developing a disease. Medical providers are under increasing pressure from governments, medical specialty organizations, managed care, and patients to practice preventive medicine. Similarly, health organizations and insurance companies are beginning to recognize that risk analysis of disease and preventive medicine can be a very cost effective strategy for providing care. Medical screening and prevention guidelines for many chronic disorders have been developed by governments and medical organizations to facilitate risk analysis of disease and preventive medicine practice. However, such guidelines can be slow to be adopted, sometimes poorly understood, counter to historical practice, and can be perceived as cumbersome, difficult to use, not readily accessible or confusing by both medical providers and patients. Similarly, the guidelines do not incorporate comprehensive personal health behaviors or family health history information to determine a patient-specific or personalized risk of disease and disease prevention plan. Accordingly, there remains a need to better assess disease risk and communicate risk to patients.